Love, marrage and Fremione
by MysteryMagik
Summary: This is my first published fic, okay? I like marshmallows, they always taste better roasted, so, pass the flames. Trust me, I can take it... any way... this is in progress, if you don't like Fremione, why are you looking at them? Reveiw ect, there will be another marrage fic, with other charecters. Yeah. Whatever, just read the story please!
1. Laws and Tests

CHAPTER 1: Law and tests.

The tall red haired student glared at the paper on the desk in front of him, it was a TEST for merlins sake. Fred wasn't going to last through this test. Not at all. A glance to his left showed that his twin brother, George, wasn't doing much better. The two were pranksters, practical jokers that every student was a victim of a joke at one point or another. They wern't up to having to re-take tests, to have to go back to school and start again. They had to take year seven again.  
George crossed his arms and glared at their teacher. The test was a test to see which subjects were to be taken again. The boys excelled in charms and their potions was so-so. Defence against the dark arts was pretty simple (with tutering) and they were the top of the class in Hagrids class (care of magical creatures). Both boys wern't at all good at transfigurations or herbology. They were sure to have to take both classes again and probably potions as well, they could most likly skim over Defence against the dark arts class, and there was no need for charms or care of magical creatures.

Hermione granger was a compleatly different matter, although she'd missed out on her last year and was taking the SAME test, she was passing almost every subject. Charms was easy, she'd not be taking it again, and potions was quite simple to the brunet. She was already doing quite well in transfigurations and care of magical creatures. Herbology was not one of her strong points, but she was doing quite well, and Defence against the dark arts was the simplest class of all. In Hermione's point of veiw, she was ahead of all her classes.

Harry scribbled his last answer and grinned, he was PASSING, he was in the same place as Hermione in Defence against the dark arts, he could pass potions quickly and transfigurations was simple, he would need tutering in herbology and charms. Care of magical creatures was a fun class and Harry was quite good at it.

Ron weasley, Fred and George's younger brother, wasn't doing as well as his friends, he wasn't failing like his brothers though. He was passing Defence against the dark arts, but Herbology was refusing to be helpful and be easy. Transfigurations was so-so and care of magical creatures was quick and easy. Potions was a nessesity, even though he was out of practice Ron was still quite good at it, he'd pass quickly.

Melody Wineheart smiled at the teacher, she was the same age as her boyfriend, but she was doing much better in the test then him, she knew Herbology, Potions, and Defence against the dark arts. Her Transfiguration was quite good, and her Charms needed some work, not much though, she was top of the class in Care of magical creatures, but something was in the pit of her stomich and she knew the twins wern't doing as well as her. 'I'll see them at lunch.' Melody vowed.

The six students were only some of the hundreds that were taking the test. Some students were happy about it, others wern't. The rest were not in either catergory. The DING-DONG of the bell announced the end of the test and the students let their tests fly away. Fred leapt from his seat and grabbed his brother, collecting Harry the group of three went to search for Ron. George grabbed his brother's ear. "Come on little one." He laughed as he hauled his brother along. Fred draped one arm over Hermione's shoulder. "Hey 'Mione." He grinned.  
"Hello Fred." Hermione greeted her friends brother. "How are you?" "Great, you?" Hermione laughed "Never better." The pair grinned and hurried into the great hall. "Food!" Ron cried out, pulling his friends after him. They settled down at the table and dished up the food, they heaped their plates up and begain to munch.  
Hermione found herself squished between the twins, George on her left, Fred on her right. Harry placed himself opposite her, Ginny grinned and settled herself next to her boyfriend. Ron grabbed Harry's right. WOOSH, an owls wing barely missed Hermione's head. "Duck!" Fred cried out as another owl came swooping down. George grabbed his mail and grinned. Hermione followed suit and ducked, she reached forward and caught her letters. Fred grinned, he watched the brunet that was on his mind all the time bend over and retreve her mail. A package thunked Fred on the head and the peite girl giggled.  
"Watch out." She told him with a smile.  
"You could have said that EARLER 'Mione." Fred grumped with a grin.  
"I could have," Hermione agreed "But I didn't."  
George grinned "Open it stupid." He laughed. "We're dying to see what hit you on the head."  
Fred scowled at his brother but complied. Ripping the brown paper off Fred crinkled his brow. "What?" he muttered "Why is this here?" "We all got one fred." Ginny told her brother, leaning over to touch his arm "Even I do." George nodded his agreement. "Its from the ministry." he pointed out.

A tall, weathered woman stood at the podium. "Indeed," She called out to the thousands of students "You all have letters, they are from the ministry." The woman smiled kindly. "A new LAW has been ordered into place." She rolled her eyes "I do not beleve it should be done." The professer told her school "But in memory of Professor Albus Dumbledor and Cedric Diggory, plus all the great students that we lost, we shall abide by the rules and open our letters together. I can say this...the law is marrage." She sighed and turned away.

Fred stared at his letter "Bloody hell." He growled "A LAW?" Hermione set a hand on Fred's arm "Fred." She whispered "Please, calm down... we have yet to learn what the law is." Fred sighed and let his letter fall "What else do I get eh?" The tall red head grinned "Oh!" He pulled out a heart shaped thing "Hehe...I know who sent this." Ginny smiled at her brother "Eat up." She told him. Ginny turned to the whole of the group. "Then we'll open our letters together." As she spoke Ginny set a hand on Harry's lap. Ron grinned at his girlfriend, he'd found Lavender and they'd gotten back together again. The brown haired girl settled her self onto her seat and smiled. "Hey guys." She chirped. "Whats the new law?" Fred glared at his letter. George smiled at the girl "No idea, Mr Grumble of their is angry at the ministry." Fred sighed at glanced up "I'm not HAPPY." He muttered.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow "That test was not the law Fred, I'm sure that you did fine." The guy just shrugged and bite into his grilled cheese sandwhich.  
"No ideas?" Lavender asked.  
Ron shook his head "The new minister is insane." He told her.  
"Agreed." Lavender giggled.

They finished eating and picked up their ministry letters. "Ready?" Ginny asked.  
"No." Fred replied. Hermione bite her lip and nodded. Harry smiled at Ginny, George took Melody's hand. Ron and Lavender nodded at the red haired girl.  
"Well, even though your not ready," Ginny sighed "Your opening that letter." She grinned at her brother "Hermione could help you." She laughed as Fred shook his head.  
"Fine. I'm ready." He picked up his letter and got ready to break the seal.  
"Three, Two, One, Open." Ginny cried out.  
The group broke the seals and grinned. "We know what the law is!" Lavender said excitedly. "Its a marrage law, we HAVE to get married. Thats what McGonagall meant by 'The law is Marrage' The minister is STILL insane though." Fred groaned and set his head in his hands. George rolled his eyes "Can't be THAT bad right?" "Sure it can." Fred replied.  
"How?" Ron asked, he was obviusly confused at his older brothers actions.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Fred growled. Glaring at the paper Fred grabbed it and stalked from the hall. Hermione watched him go "Why is he so annoyed?" She demanded. George shrugged "Dunno."  
Melody sighed "This is why." She pointed to the paper "You get GIVEN a partner. There is no small print that says 'this is a trick' or 'you may get to choose your partner' it doesn't mean that you'll get stuck with the person your dating now. If your married, over or under the age limit (16-49) then you get to bypass, if your YOUNGER then 16 then you have to wait for your partner." Melody sighed "Thats why he's upset." Ginny nodded "Thats understandable. He doesn't have a partner, he dislikes the majorty of the girls here, and doesn't want to even get married." Hermione swallowed her last bit of her lunch "I understand." She said.  
Lavender smiled "You'll be going through the same thing as him, our partners come at dinner." "GAH!" Hermione practicly screamed "Why so SOON?" Ron shrugged "As I said earlier, the Ministry and Minister are insane." "You don't help Ron." Hermione snapped. "I'm going to the-"  
"Library?" Harry guessed.  
"Yes. Or the common room." Hermione agreed as she stood, grabbed her bag and hurried from the room.  
"She's not." George laughed when she left veiw "She's finding fred." Ginny nodded "I'll bet a whole gallon that she's finding him."  
Melody grinned "No need to bet Gin, we all know thats she's trying to."  
Ginny laughed "Ok then, I get to keep my gallon then?"  
George nodded "This time." He told her. "Come on, we'll try to wander around and see if our thoughts are right."  
Harry nodded "I vote we go in one big group."  
"To noticable." Ron objected.  
"Its not a spy misson Ron." Melody laughed "We're mearly seeing if we're right, anyway, Lav, Gin and I can go to the Library and you boys head to the Common room, we'll meet up on the astronamy tower ok?" Ron nodded and George and Harry followed suit.

The girls hurried through the halls, they chatted a bit, mainly to make it seem natural. "I'm needing to get a book for my late night reading, what about you guys?" Lavender announced as they neared the library.  
Ginny smiled "I'm going to get somthing too." "You guys are getting somthing. I'll grab a book then." Melody agreed, she lead her friends into the huge library and set off to search for hermione or Fred, or both. "We should split up, and grab our books." Lavender said, she lowered her voice "We'll search for them then meet up at the door? Or the back?" "Door, we'll see any one come in. And if we can't see them come in, we'll head to Hermione's favourite place. The back." Ginny announced.  
"Great," Melody grinned "My book is over here, meet you at the door?" She said.  
"Sure thing Mel." Lavender agreed as she skipped over to the Isle three rows down.  
Ginny smiled and set off to look for her friend.  
"'Mione?" Ginny called softly, grabbing four books and hurring to the front, she checked them out and stood to wait for her friends.  
Melody was the next girl along "Ready?" She asked as Lavender came racing over.  
"Yep." The three girls hurried to the nearest seats. They waited for six minutes before Ginny whispered "I'm finished." The three wandered to the back, returning a book each, they searched for Hermione or Fred, but couldn't find either.  
Admiting defeat they raced up to the astronamy tower. The boys wern't there "I suppose they found them then eh?" Melody said, noticing the boys hadn't turned up, they sat down and opened their books and began to read.

When the girls had hurried off, chattering like it was a normal thing to go searching for two people. "They find it easy." Ron grumbled.  
"Don't turn into Fred on us here buddy." George told his brother.  
"Promise." Ron assured his brother and friend. "Come on, to the tower we go." The three raced each other to the gryffindor tower. They scrambled through the port and came up to the commen room. George spotted his brother sitting on a couch, he was playing wizzerds chess with a girl, a brown, curly haired girl. "Hermione." Ron whispered.  
"They seem happy, enough." Harry announced quietly. George tapped his chin "We can't let either one see us." He said. "It'll ruin our plan."  
"What plan?" Ron asked "We didn't come up with one." "You didn't." George agreed "I did though. It may work, we just need...help." "And thats going to work, how?" "Katie bell, Lee and Anita." George laughed.  
Harry sighed "Where are they?" Ron surveyed the room "We have to pass Fred and Hermione." He muttered "Didn't think of that did ya?" "No." George replied cheerfully "But I could have." "Your not a big help then are you?" Ron moaned.  
Harry snorted "Not a big help?" He laughed "You can't say much. George got us a sorta plan." "A complication stopped it from working here." George added.  
"You didn't help, and arn't now." Harry told his friend "No matter, we'll cross this jungle." "Of people?" George asked, a hint of laughter in his voice, his face was wreathed in amusmment. "Thats quite the strange thing." He said.  
Lee stood up, he'd seen George, Harry and Ron come in and start to whisper. Something was up, and Granger and Twin 2 were the main aspect. "Come on girls." He said, waving his girlfriend and sister behind him. They crossed the room, the two that were being disscussed were engrossed in their game. "Heylo." Lee greeted the three, "I think you are disscussing somthing."  
"Evesdropping," George answered.  
"Ahh, we can help." Katie stepped forward "Who is it?" "My brother and his crush." Ron answered.  
Anita smiled "We can help." She repeated.  
"Thanks." "Do not thank us now Harry." The girl warned "We havn't done anything." "The new bloody law." A voice growled.  
"I don't think he's gotten over it yet." George laughed "Come with us, we're going to the astronamy tower, we've got others." Anita grinned "Lead the way George." The group slid out and hurried to the tower.

Ginny leapt to her feet "Harry!" She cried out, she flung her arms out and wrapped him in a hug.  
Lavender repeated the same steps but with ron "RON!" She squealed, throwing herself at him.  
Melody grinned "Hey George." She greeted him, her blond hair being flicked over her shoulder as she wrapped her boyfriend in a hug. "Two more girls? One boy?" She grinned "HELP!" She sang.  
Lee grinned "Lee." He said, "Thats my name." Melody laughed "Melody is mine." She answered "Katie!" The girls greeted each other with hugs "Hey Anita." The two high fived and laughed as they re-joined the group.  
"Ok then. We've got a plan." Lee stated, some ten minutes later "The girls will go together, and the boys will go together." "I think that they're doing fine." Anita objected "Lee, this is PUSHING." "Thats what my mother does." George laughed.

Hermione hurried from the great hall, she wasn't going to the library or common room for no reason, she was looking for Fred. She didn't bother going to the library, he wouldn't be there. Hermione jogged to the Gryffindor tower, climbing into the common room Hermione spied Fred, he was sitting on a couch, a chess board sitting in front of him, he was alone. Hermione trotted over. Fred waved her to the seat opposite him "Want to play?" He asked.  
"Sure." Hermione accepted. She was black, Fred started.  
"2b pawn move to 4b." Hermione grinned and moved her pawn. The game went full out and they restarted often. "How are you?" Fred asked, Hermione blinked.  
"Huh?" She asked.  
"How are you?" Fred replied "Feeling? The new law?" "Uhm..." Hermione mumbled "Knight take queen." She said. Fred grinned "Your winning eh?" "Yes." Hermione laughed "I don't know how I feel about the new law. Fine I suppose." Hermione smiled weakly at Fred "We learn our new partners at dinner." She whispered.  
"Great." Fred sighed "I don't even know who the hell I'm with, this is just getting better and better, its bloody brilliant." Hermione leaned over the board and touched his arm "No one knows who they're with Fred." She sighed "Some people are already coupled with others, some will have to split up." Fred sighed "McGonagall knows." He said suddenly. "You win." Fred waved his wand at the set and it tidyed up "Come on 'Mione, we're finding our professer."  
"Some how, I get the feeling we're also finding out about that test eh?" "You know me 'Mione." "Never able to wait." The two laughed as they rushed through the halls, reaching the door to the moving staircase hermione stopped "I...I can't." She croaked.  
A cat stepped out of the shaddows and changed into the professor "Miss Granger, Mr weasley, I think that you mean to see me?" "Yes professer." "Step into Dumbledor's office then." "Its still the same, I changed it back from Snapes office, Albus is back on the wall, every thing is back, I even changed the password back." "Thank you." Hermione mumbled.  
"I always did prefer it the way it was, when Albus was alive, his pictures never seem the same. They sleep somtimes."  
Fred smiled "You said at the start of the year,"  
"Two days ago?" Hermione asked with a laugh.  
"Yes." Fred agreed "That you'll only be the headmaster/mistress until you can get someone to take it on forever." "Yes." McGonagall nodded "Abaforth may take the positon." "Thats amazing!" Hermione grinned.  
"It is." The professor agreed. "About those tests, you will get them back tomarrow, with your time table in two days."  
Hermione gasped "When do classes start?" "Next week." "WHAT?" Hermione gasped.  
Fred touched her arm "Calm down, how do you think that I passed for my first six years?" "By luck." Hermione retorted.  
"No, I talked to professors." Fred corrected. "I learned when it would be starting and I made sure that I had everything and that I was on good terms." "Mr Weasley, you mean to say, that you didn't tell Miss Granger what you did?" "Never did." Fred agreed.  
"The marrage law, I can tell you more about that." McGonagall changed the subject quickly. "You can?" Hermione asked, intrueged.  
"Yes, I can. Now...take a seat." The two students settled down and waited. "The ministry," Minerva began "Is being stupid, you already know that right?" They nodded "I can tell you who your friends will be paired with if you promise not to tell them." "Promise." Fred and Hermione said in unison.  
"Good." The professor smiled "Ginny Weasley." She said "Will be paired with Harry Potter. They are a perfect match and the ministry sees that they won't need to be changed. Ron Weasley, he has made it hard. Lavender and him are oposites, they could even each other out, and for that reason they are being kept togther. Lee, he and Katie Bell are togther. George Weasley and Melody Wineheart have not been split. They are togther. Now, it gets hard, Poor Anita has no partner, she is of age, just, and must be married. You know Oliver wood." Fred and Hermione nodded.  
"He and her shall be married. Oliver knows Anita and...er... Likes her? I do not know but they are toghther. Now. I am not allowed to tell you who you are with, either one, I think you should like a lemon sherbert tart before you head back, your friends are looking for you."

Dinner was a hearty meal, the house elfs wanted to lighten the mood and had prepared a large meal. Hermione dreaded the mail, but letters dropped down all the same. "We open them at the same time." Ginny said softly "Three, two, one," They tore the seals and pulled out a peice of paper, Melody yanked hers out and squealed in delight "GEORGE!" The boys had been sitting else where and hadn't heared the cry. Ginny pulled hers out and grinned "Harry!" Lavender gulped, she was scared but she read it anyway "RON!" She squeaked.  
Hermione stared at her paper, it was sitting in the envolope, not moving. Fred had been taken out of the hall for a bit. Hermione took a huge breath "We can get people from other schools to right?" She asked.  
Ginny nodded "Yep, Jo got a boy from Dermstrang, I don't remember his name, he plays quidditch." Hermione hauled hers out "Bloody hell." She whispered.  
"What?" Anita asked, she had found out that Oliver was her partner "I love Oliver, whats wrong with your guy?" "Who is it?" Ginny asked.  
Melody leaned over "Hermione? Who is it?" "Fr-fred." she choked. "Bloody hell." Lavender whispered. The red haired boy came back and sat down. Hermione passed Ginny the letter and took a small bite of her food. "Wow." Melody said with a giggle "Thats hard core." "Your right Mel." Ginny laughed. "He's my brother, so, keep it down please." "What do you think we'll be doing? I have no-" "You WANT to go to azkabane or be stripped of your magic?" Lavender asked.  
"NO!" Hermione gasped "What?" "Thats what is says, you object and get stripped of your magic." "Lav, thats NOT good." "You only read his name didn't you?" "Yes Anita, your right."

The boys watched the girls closley, they were passing one peice of paper around. Hermione was talking quickly then she'd duck her head, nod or shake her head then take a bite of her food, the other girls would glance their way, but she refused to. Fred returned "She wouldn't look at me." He muttered. "Why?" "She's not even looking this way." Lee told him "Mate, they know who their partners are, lets open ours." Fred nodded and ripped his open "This day couldn't get ANY better?" "What?" Lee asked, "I'm with Katie." "Ginny."  
"Lavender." "Melody." They waved Oliver wood over "Who'd you get Ollie?" "Your sister Lee." "Anita?" "Yep, she's a sweet girl." They laughed. "She's all yours." Fred stared at the paper "Just great." He mumbled "She's not even looking at me. She won't talk to me most likly," "Who'd he get?" George leaned over "Granger." He read. "Now we know." He laughed at his brother "You like her." Oliver grinned "Mate, you like her, just say it. My open beater likes our best cheerleader other then Luna," "Luna isn't even in our house." Lee pointed out.  
"But she could be." Oliver objected.  
"Whatever, lets go get our girls. Bring mumbles there George." Lee waved a hand at the twins as he stood up and hurried over to the girls.  
Oliver and George hauled Fred over to the girls. Ron and Harry settled on either side of Lavender and Ginny. "Oliver." Anita gasped. "Hey Anita." The keeper grinned at the girl "You trying out?" "Sure." She smiled "Where would I be best?" "Its a rough-" Oliver started.  
"I know that." Anita interupted with a smile. "I'd be a reserve. I think I can move quick." "We've got Ron and I on Keeper, Harry on Seeker, Jo and Kas as chasers. The twins are our beaters. CHASER!" Oliver cried out, "We need a third one until Angelina is better." Anita grinned "Then what?" "You and Ginny, yes I chose, you are reserve chasers. Ginny is also a reserve seeker."

George placed his brother next to Hermione "Look at each other for merlins sake." he grumbled, stalking over to Melody to sit next to her. "Great. They WON'T talk. You coming over to the shop?" "Sure, I'm going to the burrow anyway, it shouldn't be a problem." Fred glanced at Hermione, she was blushing, although her hair created a curtain on either side of her face Fred could see her glance at him every so often. "So." He said to Hermione "'Mione. You coming to the burrow." Hermione turned her head away a bit, she was chewing her lip, "Um." She whispered hoarsly. "Yes? Mother has been busy with cleaning, she just owled to say that she heard about the law. I've got to tell her who my new wife will be." "I suppose." Hermione turned her head back and took another bite out of her food. Fred turned to her and brushed a clump of her hair back behind her ear with his hand. He reached behind her and did the same with her other side. "Your very pretty." He told her.  
Hermione went scarlet "Th-thanks." She whispered.  
"Wellcome 'Mione." Ginny leaned over "I just remembered who Jo got," Hermione glanced up "Who?" "Krum." Hermione begain to giggle like it was the funniest thing ever "She really likes him, Gin, and they are both quidditch players." "This is funny...how?" Fred asked. "You know Jo?" Hermione turned to Fred to help explain.  
"The chaser?" Fred asked.  
"Yep." Ginny nodded "She's getting married to Krum." "The seeker from Durmstrang?" "Yes Fred." Hermione grinned "Thats funny." Fred shook his head disbevingly "I don't beleave it, Hermione Jean Granger found something funny." "Shut up!" Hermione laughed, giving Fred a playful shove. "I can have a laugh as well." "Can you prank people?" Fred asked.  
"Maybe." Hermione said, wairy of what was to come.  
"I'll teach you!" "I'm coming to the burrow, I'll pass your store and grab somthing." Ginny grinned "Grab a love potion." She whispered.  
"Togther?" Hermione asked.  
"Absaloutly." Ginny replied before turning around to talk with harry.

Fred grinned "Cool...Umm...I'm, uh, tired." Fred stood up "Night guys." Hermione let her hair fall over her face again.  
"'Mione, don't do that." The girl blushed and ducked her head as Fred leaned down once more to brush her hair out of the way. "Bye." "Bye fred." Melody slid over. George hurried after his brother "Ok, your in love." "Its brillent!" Ginny cried.  
"You MOTHER Gin, how will she take it?" Hermione asked.  
"She thinks that you and Ron would be togther, but she'll love it." "I hope so." Hermione whispered.  
"Come on, Boys bed." Ginny shooed her brother, boyfriend, friend and caption to the door. "Come on girls, time for bed." Melody, Ginny, Anita, Lavender, Katie and Hermione hurried to the Gryffendor commen rooms. "I'm so glad that everything turned out well." Lavender sighed. Melody grinned "Two people found Luuurrvve." she giggled as Hermione blushed and ducked her head. "Don't do that 'Mione." Ginny mimicked her brother. "See you tomarrow at breakfast Mel."  
"Bye." The girl bounced into her dorm and the other girls flew up the stairs to theirs 


	2. Announcements and the Burrow

**A/N: Okay, sorry this is so long. :P Sorry that I took so long. Thank you, thank you, thank you to every one that reviewed. I love that you took time out of your day to do it. :) -MM**

**Okay: Disclaimer- Me: 88, do we have anything to say?**

**88: Only that we own nothing. Not even Draco, the twins or Ginny. *Sighs* **

**Me: The lovely J.K. Rowling and Warner bros owns this. Other wise... well, it would not have Fred dying. *Cackles***

**Okay, on with the story.**

CHAPTER 2:

Announcements, and the burrow.

Hermione scrambled out of bed, her P.J's were warm but there was a pair of jeans, a shirt and a sweater sat on her bed. "Thanks Gin!" Hermione called as she threw the clothes on.  
"Not a problem, I found something that Mom wouldn't think that you'd freeze in." The girl laughed "The bathroom is free, Lav will want it, she's coming, Anita will come tomorrow, she needs to tell her parents and Oliver's."  
"Okay."  
"KATIE IS COMING TOMORROW AS WELL!" Ginny yelled at the door.  
"Okay then." Hermione responded through the door, equally as loud.  
Lavender groaned and rolled out of bed "Blugh." She groaned again.  
"How did my brother manage to get you out of bed?"  
"A shouting match." Anita laughed as she bounced on her bed.  
Lavender landed on the ground with a thump. "Ooh." She puffed, lifting her self up.  
When Hermione came out, she was grinning. Lavender dashed past her, towel in one hand, clothes in the other, she scrambled into the small room and emerged three minutes later. A knock on the door let the girls know that Melody was ready, they hurried out and joined their friend.  
Katie skipped over "Hey!" She greeted the group. "Anita, can I talk?"  
"Sure." The girls walked together. Hermione, Ginny and Melody walked in a line, Mel and Gin teased Hermione as they entered the hall, Fred, George, Lee, Oliver, Ron and Harry were already sitting in one spot. "Come on," Melody urged "Lets sit with the boys." She grabbed Hermione and led the group over. Pulling Hermione over to Fred and George she grinned. Ginny settled down next to Harry. Anita, Lavender and Katie sat opposite them.

Fred grinned at his brother and Melody "Thanks." he mouthed.  
"No prob, you needed a kick in the butt." Melody replied via mouthing.  
Fred scrunched up his face and pouted "Did not." He countered.  
George laughed "Yeah, you did mate." He told his brother.  
Hermione shook her head and giggled. Her hair created another curtain on either side, digging into her breakfast Hermione smirked.  
"You can't keep having curtains block you from me 'Mione."  
"Sure I can." The brunet replied.  
"Love." Fred started.  
"Don't you 'Love' me Fredrick Gideon Weasley!" Hermione retorted.  
Ron sniggered.  
"Ronald Billius Weasley!" Hermione snapped.  
George turned around to talk to Melody "I'm going to stay out of this."  
"Good idea." Harry nodded.  
Oliver blinked "She's terribly feisty, such an odd trait in a pretty girl." He commented before shutting his mouth.  
"Oliver..." Hermione began.  
"Leave him out of it, it WAS a compliment you know." Fred mumbled as he flicked Hermione's hair out of her face. "Believe me."  
"Your mother is coming to pick us up today." Hermione said quickly. "Ollie are you and Anita coming with Lee and Katie tomorrow? The burrow."  
The keeper grinned "Yeah, we are, a request of Molly's, she wants to help with the weddings, Mom said 'Of course, if I get to help with the ones you organize.' Mothers."  
"I live with Mom and soon with this one," Fred cut in.  
"Hey!" Hermione protested, she was smiling and blushing though.

The boys (Oliver, Ron, Harry, George, Fred and Lee) grinned and scrambled around their dorm "My mother will kill me." Lee cried out, lifting his sweater up "Its RUINED!"  
Fred shook his head "Use magic Lee." He said with a laugh, lifting his wand up and ironing his shirt.  
"Duh." George laughed "Mate, your thick some times."  
Lee grinned and whipped his wand out. Tugging his sweater on Lee raced to the door "I'll be in the Common room, Okay?"  
"Yep." Oliver muttered, waving a hand in his direction. The captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team knelt by his dresser and dragged an armful of sweaters out, he tossed them into the air and groaned "No." the tall, willow-y keeper glared at the ground "You know my gryffindor sweater, where is it?"  
Ron stepped in "Is this it?" He asked.  
Harry sniggered "That is mine Ron."  
Oliver grinned "GOT IT!" He shouted. The boys tugged their sweaters on and raced out of the dorm.

The girl (Anita, Lavender, Ginny, Melody, Hermione and Katie) settled on their beds, clothes on, hair done, make up applied (To Lavender, Katie and Anita, the others didn't want any-or need any.), the girls were ready. "Why are we sitting her again?" Lavender asked, smoothing out her purple sweater, "I'm getting bored."  
"At least you don't call Ron 'Won Won' anymore." Hermione muttered.  
Ginny stiffled a laugh "Lav, we're waiting for the boys to come."  
"Right." Melody giggled "That's SO going to happen, Gin, your brothers are in that group. Plus LEE."  
Anita let out a laugh "Your right, they're hopeless. I vote we go into the Common room and complain that they took to long."  
"Okay." Katie agreed, she stood up and grabbed Ginny's hands "Come on Gin."  
The red haired girl gave in with a sigh and let her self be dragged onto her feet. The whole group trotted down the stairs and into the living room.

"Girls?" Oliver called, he'd seen familiar black hair splayed over the back of the couch. "Anita?" He called again.  
"Ollie?" The girl called back "OLLIE!" Lee's sister leapt from her chair to barrel herself into his arms.  
Lee pouted "I don't get a hug?"  
"Ollie was in front Lee." Anita told her brother, wrapping her arms around him.  
"Great." Oliver laughed "Come on then, are you all here?"  
"Yes." Melody called out, "Come sit, we got bored waiting."  
Fred, George and Ron ears went bright red while they stared at the ground. Harry bite his lip and went scarlet, Lee and Oliver just laughed and sat down.  
Hermione, Melody and Lavender stood up and wrapped their boyfriends in hugs "Sorry." They whispered in unison.  
"'S okay." The boys murmured back.  
"Stop with the soppyness." Oliver complained "Are we going or not?" The brown haired boy grinned and dragged his girlfriend (Fiance) to her feet, they quickly reached the portrait, a grin on their faces.  
Harry bounced up after them, Ginny complaining that she JUST settled down on the couch.  
Melody grinned and pouted at George until he groaned and released her. Lavender laughed and grabbed Ron's hands "Come on Ronniekins." She teased.  
"Shut up." He grumbled, amusement dancing on his face.  
"Freeediieee." Hermione moaned.  
"Uh oh." Fred groaned "What does the lovely lady want?"  
"Carry me." She insisted.  
"To the burrow?"  
"Yes." Hermione agreed, the look on her face clearly stating 'You think I'm joking?'  
"Okay then, Come on." Fred sighed, swinging Hermione off her feet.  
"Yay!" Ginny laughed "My brother can't say no."  
"Never." George and Fred laughed together.

The group apperated to their places (all but Oliver, Anita, Katie and Lee to the burrow), Fred stumbled weirdly around the front yard "Fred!" Hermione scolded with a laugh "Set me down."  
"As you wish." Fred complied happily, setting the bookworm down. "What's in that bag anyway."  
"My books, spare change of-"  
"Everything?" Fred asked.  
"Almost." Hermione corrected.  
Mrs Weasley bustled out of the house "Oh my!" She cried out "How are you you?" She hustled around, wrapping every one in her bone crushing hugs. "I've been baking all morning."  
"And yesterday too." A voice called out, laced with bemusement "My lovely wife helped."  
"Fleur was most helpful."  
"Thankz." The french Veela smiled at her mother-in-law. "Bill was talking with hez brotharz and father. Jen, Kristy and I 'elped Molly bake."  
"Most appreciated." Molly repeated, herding her family into the house. "So, who is with who?"  
Melody smiled "George and I." She told the older lady.  
"Harry and I get to be together!" Ginny cried out, excitement plain across her face.  
"Sit down and we'll start again shall we?" Molly settled the family down when Percy, Charlie and Arthur came out of the kitchen, they were followed closely by two girls.  
"Hello everyone." Charlie called out, plopping down on a couch, the blond girl placed herself on his lap. "This is Jen every one," The tall red haired man grinned.  
Percy sighed and flopped down next to his brother. "And the better of the two gets Kristy."  
"Shut up." Bill laughed "Everyone knows that I'm the best and I got Fleur."  
"Be quiet. We're telling every one who they got." Mrs Weasley snapped at her sons.  
Bill grinned at his mother before settling down on the recliner.  
Mr Weasley stood next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in comfort. "Ron, why don't you start?" Arthur asked, smiling at his youngest son.  
"Okay." The boy grinned "Lavender and I are together."  
"Congrats son." Arthur Weasley praised.  
"Way to go Ronniekins." Percy cried out.  
"Well done." Charlie announced like it was choice, not law.  
Bill set his head on his wife's shoulder "Always knew you'd do it." He told his brother with a laugh.  
Harry gulped "Uh..."  
"It can only be Ginny, otherwise you'd not be here." Charlie clarified. "Unless you're bein' gay with one of my brothers." He mumbled under his breath.  
"Yep. Ginny and I are together." Harry nodded.  
"George, your next." Charlie called out. The girl on his lap giggled and leaned back.  
George smiled at his brother "'S okay Freddie, they'll be right."  
The twins grinned at each other. "Hope so." Melody spoke for the twin.  
George took Melody's hand, he gripped Fred's with his other hand. Hermione was settled between his feet. "I'm with..." He paused "Melody."  
"WHAT?" A shout rang in the air "I thought-"  
"Percy." Bill snapped "Its okay..."  
"No, its NOT okay Bill."  
Hermione glanced at the two boys and then at Fred. "They hate me." She whispered. The bookworm scrambled to her feet and fled the room.  
"Now look at what you've done Percy." Bill snapped. "Fleur?" he asked quietly.  
"No Bill, I will look after poor Hermioneee... She needz girlz." The french quarter-veela stood "It will be fine, I promize." The girl gestured for Melody, Ginny, Lavender, Katie and Jen to follow her. Fred made to stand. "No Fred. Fleur will come for you." Bill murmered.  
The twin nodded and sighed.

Fleur led the girls out of the house, they hurried across the front yard. "Herm-io-ne?" She called out. "Percy did mean no 'urt." She called out.  
A sob came from the tree. "Herm-io-ne?" The blond girl sat down "What are you needing? You even okay?"  
"N-no...your family hate me."  
"No! I will have non of zat from my pretty girl. It was a shock, to all of uz."  
"Really?" Hermione lifted a tear stained face to stare at the girl.  
"I promize."  
"Ok."  
The girl that was sitting on Percy's lap knelt down "I'm Katie." She said "Percy, he was...surprised, I wasn't expecting it from his mouth though."  
"Bill wanted to comfort you himself, with Fred of course." The other girl whispered. "I'm Jen." She added.  
Hermione couldn't help but giggle, at both the girl and the boys.  
"Hermione, Bill thinkz of you az a leetle sisteer. I sink he will like leetle Victoire." Fleur smiled "You are like my leetle sisteer, just...not french, or quarter-veela. And you are getting married to ze red haired twin. Not ze blond french man." The quarter-Veela smiled sadly. "Gabrielle is coming tomorrow."  
"That is awesome, is her husband coming?"  
"Yes. 'E is coming with my sisteer."  
The girls hugged and stood slowly. "We shall 'ead in. But Fred vill be out soon."  
Hermione nodded "Thank you Fleur."  
"Not a probleem Herm-io-ne."

Fred watched the girls come back. At a nod from Fleur, Fred leapt to his feet and hurried from the room. Scampering across the lawn Fred grinned. "'Mione?" he called out.  
"Fred?" The bookworm called back.  
"Hey. How are you?" Fred knelt beside her "George, Charlie and I had to restrain Bill from taking Percy out. Mom and Dad took Percy."  
"I hope they're both alive." Hermione giggled. "Sit." She patted the warm grass next to her. "Do they hate us?"  
"Nah." Fred replied "Mom was overjoyed, Bill couldn't be more happy, Charlie was grinning when I told them what George confermed. Dad said 'Now she's ACTUALLY going to be my daughter.' Bill told me 'You take care of her, she's just like a Veela. And she's my sister mate.' Charlie just shook his head and grinned at that."  
Hermione smiled and rested her head on Fred's shoulder "I love you Fred."  
"I love you too 'Mi." Fred whispered.  
They sat, heads resting together, for twenty minutes before Hermione sighed "I hate to tell you Fred, but uh...we might wanna head back in. I can smell apple pie, George may not save any."  
"You sound like a Weasley already." Fred laughed. Standing up Fred grabbed Hermiones hands "Come on love, lets get pie."  
The couple headed back into the house, where Mrs Weasley and Fleur were in the kitchen. "Into the living room, let Bill know you're alright dear." Mrs weasley hustled the two out of the kitchen.  
Hermione walked into the room and ran over to Bill "I'm alright." She cried out, crashing into his broad chest.  
"Oomph." Bill puffed, having the small girl crash into his chest. "Who told you to attack me?"  
Hermione grinned as she untangled herself from Bill "Molly."  
"Ah...Fleur never would have."  
George let out a chuckle "Be careful, you said it your self, she's like a veela."  
Fleur came into the room "Bill, eez ze Hermione ok?"  
"Yes Fleur, she attacked me."  
"Did not."  
"Shh..." Bill objected "On orders of course."  
"Molly's orders...were to, I quote 'Let Bill know your alright.' end ze quote." Fleur told her husband. "At least she haz good taste."  
Bill laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife and almost sister "That is good to know."  
Hermione blushed and Mrs Weasley smiled "Its nice to know that every one is alive, Fleur." the motherly lady smiled "Every one sit down. I've got planning and everyone must be present."  
"Yes mother." Bill agreed sarcastically, bemusement shown on his handsome face.  
"Bill." Charlie scolded, laughter tinging the name.  
"What?" George replied for his brother, forging innocence, causing chuckles from every one.  
"Sit." Mrs Weasley ordered again, she turned and hurried to get something.  
Fleur kissed her husband before trotting after her mother-in-law.

Fred smiled at his brother "As much as you love your sister, I love her too and would like her back."  
"Any day, just had to ask." Bill returned, releasing Hermione. "I've got the quarter-veela anyway."  
"Shut up." Ron called from the other side of the room. Bill grinned and ruffled Fred's hair.  
"She's almost a veela."  
"Mom hasn't ANY in her."  
"So what?" Bill asked.  
Hermione shook her head and poked her tongue out "Bye Bill." she laughed, placing herself on the couch.  
"Budge over." Fred told her. Hermione shook her head and stood up. Fred smiled and sat down. Hermione thunked down on his lap.

Molly and Fleur came in. "Ronald." Molly called out.  
Ron flicked his wand and the lights dimmed "Thanks." Molly smiled, she strode into the room, in one hand was a tray, cups placed perfectly, in the other, was another tray, this one carrying cakes. Fleur came into view she too had two trays, one in either hand. One one, fruit pies, on the other, brownies and fudge and other sweets. The two women set the food down, the men leaned forward, drooling.  
"Bill." Fleur called "Pleaze help me." The girl smiled "Stop drooling, it 'tis most...gross." the Veela tossed her nose into the air and strode to her husband.  
Ginny stiffled a giggle "May we eat? I wouldn't be surprised if my brothers and fiance grabbed some with out warning anyway."  
"In toast to the couples, I would like to celebrate!" Mrs Weasley called out. "Begin!" More foods appeared. Conjured with a flick of Arthur's wand.  
Fred smiled "Go ahead 'Mione."  
"Freed..." Hermione began "Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing." Fred protested.  
Hermione snorted, a very unladylike snort "Yeah right Fred I'll stay here, get me a drink and food. Scat." The book worm pouted at the twin and blinked her eyes.  
"Okay!" Fred held his hands up in surrender "I'll go..."  
Bill grinned "Don't worry mate, you and me both."  
"Same boat?"  
"Yeah." The brothers sighed before breaking into laughter.  
Fleur sniffed mockingly and made her way to hermione. "'Ow are you feeling?"  
"Great, how are you?"  
"I am perfect." The french witch smiled "I will tell you zis."  
Hermione smiled "Okay."  
"It iz a surprize zough."  
"I will not tell a soul."  
"Okay. Fred and Bill are coming. We will wait for zem."  
The boys hurried back "Hello, how are you?"  
"Great." Hermione replied.  
"Fred. Bill and I, we have exciting newz. It 'tis a surprize zough. So, et eez shh."  
"Promise."  
Bill smiled "Fleur and I-" he started.  
"Are having a baby. My mother sayz it eez a girl. My father sayz I will have two girlz and a boy. One girl then ze boy, both after."  
"Of course, we trust both of them. Fully. It is no doubt as Fleur wants-"  
"I want three childeren. And zey will have beautiful namez."  
"All names you pick out are amazing Fleur." Fred told the couple.  
The french quarter-veela blushed "Zanks Fred. You are just to kind to me."  
"Not at all." Fred replied, a smiled flickering across his face "What do you plan on calling your daughter?"  
Bill glanced at his wife "What did you choose?"  
"Victoire." She told them "After ze victory of ze Order and Dumbledorz army. And Victor Krum."  
"Amazing, its perfect." Hermione whispered in awe.  
"I zink zo." Fleur replied. "Bill, my feet, zey... massage zem pleaze."  
Bill smiled "As my lady wishes."  
"Never try to win Fred, you'll win once, and that is it." Bill told his brother "Trust me."  
"You win plenty Bill. Zat I am certain of." Fleur protested.  
"Well..." Bill began thoughtfully as he massaged his wife's feet.  
"Bill!" A shout came.  
"Ronald." Bill returned.  
"Soup?" A motherly face came hurring over.  
"No zanks Molly." Fleur objected "I will just eat ze pie zat Bill got for me."  
"Ok." Molly nodded and hurried off.  
Ron trotted over "Hey, how are you?"  
"Fine Ronald." Hermione told him with a sigh.  
"Ronald, we were TALKING." Fred snapped.  
Bill rolled his eyes. "Ron, my pretty wife would like to tell you something."  
"Ronald, you saved ze life of my sisteer. I am still in deep debt to you, but...now eez not ze time to discuss matterz further. I am going to eat my pie."  
Ron nodded "Okay Fleur." Ron grinned and hurried off.  
"Where were wee when 'our leetle broother interupted?" Fleur asked.  
"You daughter." Hermione told her.  
"Ahh... you should have a baby. Zey are so cute!"  
"I know...Ginny will want one with Harry, Lave is already telling Ron all about child care, and Melody just sits there and giggles while George tells her that he wants children."  
"What about you?" Bill asked.  
"Me?" Hermione gasped "Um... I've not really given it a thought at all."  
"Weeell...you should, you'd make a mozt AMAZING mother. I just know et."  
Hermione smiled.

Mrs Weasley hurried to the front of the room "Fleur and Bill have an announcement to make."  
Bill grinned at his mother "Come on my dear."  
"I am coming." Fleur protested. "Et eez not my fault."  
"No, its mine."  
"Bah." Fleur waved a hand at that "Et eez both of us, we worked together on zis one."  
"Indeed." Bill agreed. "Ok, my lovely wife, Fleur, wishes to tell you all."  
"I am having a baby. Et eez a girl."  
"How do you know though?" Percy demanded.  
"My mother and father are trusted. Zey told uz." Fleur told the man.  
"Great." Charlie enthused.  
"How long is the baby to last for?" Ron called out.  
"To last for?" Fleur asked, confused.  
"In your belly." Bill whispered.  
"Ahh... Eight months yet." She told the group.  
"Now, we make plans to help with ze weddingz of our familyz." Fleur clapped her hands excitedly "I loved mine, I wish to help with all of yourz too."  
"YAY!" Ginny cried out "We should go in age. That means the age of the boys, youngest to oldest."  
"Thats Ron first." Charlie announced. "Then you Gin, then Fred. Then George."  
"But Gred is older." Bill protested.  
"Oh well." Ginny laughed. "They'll be fine."  
"Gred you get married first." George called.  
"Great Forge, that means that I have better pickings." Fred replied.  
"Hell no, I've got the best." George protested.  
"Angies sister eh?" Percy pointed out.  
"Yep. She's just as great." George assured his brother.  
"Just not married." Fred added.  
"Yet." Bill announced.  
Melody laughed "Break it up Forge." She told her fiance.  
"Mell..." George began .  
"Forge." Melody muttered.  
"Gred." Hermione cut it.  
"'Mione." Fred returned.  
"Now that that's sorted we can begin." Molly said, her eyes dancing with merriment.  
"Great." Bill said, grinning as he carried his wife back to the couch.

"That means that Lavender and Ron, we'll plan your's now. The rest of you, unless your helping, scat!" Mrs Weasley flicked her hands at the group. Hermione hopped to her feet. She raced from the living room, scampering up the stairs to Ginny's room.  
The red haired girl appeared seconds later "Mel is coming."  
Melody came crashing into the room seconds later "Okay, the boys are ditched. When I fled they ran to the kitchen."  
"Typical." Ginny snorted.  
There was a knock "Excuse me?" A voice called.  
"Yep?" Hermione bounced to the door and swung it open.  
"Hey, can we join? We ditched."  
"Sure thing." Melody called out. Katie and Jen smiled and hurried in. Hermione shut the door.  
"Okay." Katie said, sprawling out onto the ground, she grinned when Ginny tossed a pillow at her. Jen giggled and sat atop a chair. Melody lounged gracefully across Ginny's bed. Ginny leaned back, she smiled at the girls around her when WHAM a pillow thwacked her in the face. Hermione smirked and stopped a giggle with her hand. Ginny peeled the pillow off and glared at Hermione "What was that for?" She asked.  
"Nothing." Hermione replied, plopping down on a pillow.  
Melody sighed "Right then. Shall we find a bit about each other out? Or play truth or dare?"  
"Both." Jen cried out from the chair. "Round the circle first."  
"Ok." Ginny agreed. "We'll start with Mel asking, then me then Katie, then 'Mione, then Jen, then we restart how 'bout it?"  
"Sure thing." Hermione nodded and winked at her friend.  
Melody grinned "Katie, what school did you go to?"  
"I went to Hogwarts." The girl replied smoothly.  
Ginny nodded "Jen, is your real name Jen or is that short?"  
"Jen is short for Jennifer." The girl told her sister-in-law.  
Katie grinned wickedly at melody "Mel, what school did you go to?"  
"I went to Hogwarts, and was in the same year as the twins."  
Hermione sighed, she was safe...for now. "Gin... What house did you want to be in?"  
"Gryffindor." Came the instant reply.  
Jen grinned at Hermione "How many children do you want?"  
"Two."  
The circle continued in that way, questions were quick and replies often as quick.  
Then they stopped, they were laughing at Hermione's story of the Wheezes when she first saw it.  
"Truth or dare Gin?" Hermione asked, changing the game.  
"Truth."  
"If you had to marry Dean, would you have?"  
"Ugh... Maybe."  
The games became really amusing when Jen chose Dare from Melody. "Go down and sit on Charlie."  
"What?" Jen cried, pointing to the window "He's on a BROOM!"  
"Oh." Melody laughed "Thats tricky then. Go find a gnome, grab it, and bring it back."  
"Okay." Jen sighed. She dashed down the stairs, across the house and towards the rose garden. A gnome came to inspect her, she'd seen it be attacked by the others, quickly grabbing it Jen scrambled back towards the house, she scampered up the stairs and into Ginny's room. "Okay." She repeated. Locking the door and setting the gnome down. "I got it."  
Hermione turned to Ginny "Name the gnome."  
"Pansy."  
"Build a home for it."  
Katie twitched her wand and a beautiful home/garden thing was built.  
"Get the gnome IN the thing."  
Melody laughed and touched the small thing. Lifting it up and setting it safely into the thing she grinned "'Mione. Tell Fred you've got an early wedding gift."  
Hermione sighed and ran to the window, throwing it open the girl leaned out "Oi! Fred!" She shouted.  
The beater hit the bludger to the ground, where Arthur was, waiting to lock them away for the next game and flew over "Hey love." He greeted her.  
"Hey, the girls are giving us an early present you'll see her later okay?"  
"Is it good?" Fred inquired  
"I... approve. I think." Hermione assured him.  
"Great. See you later." But his face remained skeptical.  
"Bye." Hermione waved and turned back "Well...that was... eventful."  
"Not." A voice giggled from the tree. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

At dinner Fred grinned at Hermione "How was the planning?" He asked.  
"If I ever need to plan another wedding in my ENTIRE life. I will SCREAM." Ron grumbled.  
"Now now, what about our children?" Lavender questioned.  
"You may deal with it." Ron muttered darkly.  
"You won't be saying THAT in twenty years Ronnie." Percy assured his brother with a laugh.  
Fleur glared at the man before sighing and sticking her fork in her mouth "Wonderful food Molly." She praised.  
"Thank you!" Molly said with a smile.  
The group continued to make small talk when the girls stood up "We have a few presents, for all the couples at this table." Katie announced.  
Melody nodded and motioned at the group "If you could come into the living room?" She asked.  
The group nodded and the girls led them into the living area.  
"To Molly and Arthur Weasley, for being AMAZING." Jen announced "A new WIZARDS WHIPPERS cookbook box and a box of muggle things." The two began gushing over the boxes and chattering.  
"To Percy and Katie." Hermione gulped "We give you cups, plates and bowls with 'Hogwarts Best students.' on them."  
"To Bill and Fleur, for helping us through times." Ginny smiled at the two "We give you many plush toys and six picture frames."  
"To Charlie and Jen." Katie announced "We hand over to you, 'How to train your dragon' and 'The Lion king' Muggle movies on dragons and lions."  
"To Ron and Lavender." Melody called out "To you, we give 'Top twenty tips to looking great' and 'A Keepers secrets.'"  
"We hand over to George and Melody." Jen called out "'Taming your husband' and 'Practical jokes for two.'"  
"For Ginny and Harry. 'A snitch and the seeker' and 'A chaser in the game.'" Katie announced.  
"At last, for Fred and Hermione we give, -In trusting hands- Pansie." They moved back and Ginny showed the Garden gnome to them all.  
"He was being beaten up!" Lavender cried. "You SAVED him."  
Fred grinned "This is perfect."  
"We also get 'Taking care of your pet Gnome-don't let kitten eat them.'" Hermione laughed.  
"Crook won't eat him." Fred told them all.  
"Unlike Scabbers." Ron growled.  
"He is _dead_ anyway."  
"Pettagrew." Arthur snapped.  
"Arthur." Molly cried out "What IS this?"  
"Its a... a... a rubber Duck." Arthur replied. He turned back to his wife and began to explain to her what happened with it.

"Wow." Bill grinned when he saw the toys.  
"Zey were not kidding when zey zed 'many pluzh toyz.' and zix framez on ze dot. Zis eez perfect." The heavy french accent came back as she smiled and oohed over the toys.

TWO DAYS LATER:

Hermione stared out the window "Gin." She asked, turning around to face her roommate.  
"He's in the common room, glancing at the stairs like 'Can I make it?' Its quite funny. Go down before either one of you do something stupid." Ginny replied with out looking up from her Potions notebook. She was glaring at it like it would kill her.  
"I was going to tell you that I'd done my work and you could copy if you wanted, but sure. We can swap eh?"  
"Thanks 'Mione." Ginny gasped. Leaping over to the papers on the desk "You are the BEST!"  
"Welcome." Hermione called as she hurried out the door. Running down the stairs Hermione spied the twins on the couches with Lee, Oliver and the girls. Fred WAS glancing at the stairs and Hermione watched his face lite up as she came into view. "Fred!" She called. Hermione raced across the common room and squished him in a hug. "How are you?"  
"Perfect now that your here." The twin replied. "I don't have to watch them," Fred jerked a thumb at his friends and brother "Make out."  
"You weren't watching. You were complaining." Lee corrected.  
"Give the boy a break Lee." Oliver urged "Fred. Just kiss the girl for Merlin's sake. She won't care."  
Hermione blushed as Fred tugged on her sleeve. She glanced down and giggled. "Yes?" She asked.  
"Can I have a kiss 'Mione?"  
"Sure thing Freddie." Hermione replied seating herself on Fred's lap.  
They snogged for a bit before George groaned and Oliver grinned "Quidditch." He muttered "Time for practice."  
Fred pulled back for air and quickly poked his tongue out. Hermione giggled "Its ok Freddie, we can snog later."  
George laughed from the chair and Oliver shook his head. Lee sighed and patted the twin's hand "Tis okay then." Fred scowled and kicked his friend jokingly.  
"Shut up." He laughed. George jumped up when Lee 'fell' off the couch. "Come on Mel, lets get that other couch." The twins flopped over the couch in unison, Hermione and Melody draped themselves over their boyfriends and let the twins play with their hair. An elegant owl fluttered into the common room, it was sleek and had a soft glow around it. Another owl, much heavier looking but still elegant swooped in after.  
"Bill and Fleur." Hermione guessed. The female owl landed and shook her foot at Hermione. "Okay, okay Vesta." The owl blinked her eyes at Fred and let him stroke her feathers. Hermione read the letter and quickly wrote a reply with the quill and parchment that Anita had handed her, handing the letter to Fred she took to patting the owl. They tied the letters back and let the owls go.  
"Read the letters aloud." Katie demanded, crawling over.  
"Fine." Hermione nodded.  
Fred opened his mouth and began. "_Fred and Hermione_." he said "_Bill and I are writing to both twins. We thank every one for the gifts, and would like to tell you that we are holding a Baby shower (the first one) and you are welcome to attend. Your professor has given the whole clan-Lee, Katie Bell, Anita, Oliver, Ginny, Harry, Lavender, Ron, Gred, Forge, Hermione and Melody to come to the shower. Hope to see you all there. Devotedly Fleur and Bill. P.S Please tell your friends that they may come to the shower_." Fred finished.  
"George nodded "It's in Bill's writing, meaning they sent two-" He began.  
"And sent them to us. Just-" Fred continued.  
"In case it was needed." George finished.  
"You never lost your touch." Hermione mumbled "I do hope we can all go, I told them 'As many of us as possible will come. Love 'Mione.'"  
"We can come." Oliver assured her "We've got Potions tomorrow, first period, Come on Lee."  
"We've got Transfiguration." George announced "Thanks to Melody and Ginny, we're all prepared and studied up."  
"Love your wording." Hermione giggled.

**A/N: Sorry again. And I'm working on spelling. I don't have a beta so I rely on Spell checker, my brain and my sister. Review and stuff is lovely. Oh, The weird spelling when Fleur is talking is me trying to get her accent. So sorry if your French. I love the accent and the language. Just trying to get the fact that she still has her french accent. So sorry. **

**_-MM_**


	3. Talking

**A/N: Okay, thanks for all ya' review. Love you all. :)**

**Disclaimer. Still don't own anything. I'd like to own Hermione, the twins and Draco though. And Ginny. Pretty, pretty Ginny. Sorry its so short, wasn't in the mood to write this day I suppose. Next one should be longer. Cheers. -MM**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Talking.

Hermione grinned at Fred "Come on Freddie." She muttered. Grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room the girl giggled.

"But 'MIONE." Fred protested.

"No." Hermione objected.

"Fine." Fred replied with a pout. "But can you tell me where we're going?"

"I thought you'd be able to tell me." Hermione told the twin with a wink. She slide down a hill and ran down a path, it was worn but well used.

"I thought you hated this place." Fred announced.

"I don't HATE it." Hermione corrected "I'm just...not in my element here."

"Unlike you at the library?" Fred guessed, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Yes. Exactly." The brunet agreed.

They reached the pitch and Fred sighed "I'm back on the team. A beater."

"I'm glad that you can hit Bludgers to your hearts content. It makes you easier to be around."

"HEY!" Fred gasped.

"Joking." Hermione laughed.

"I'm SURE that you brought me here for a reason." Fred told the bookworm with a smile.

"To talk," The bookworm agreed.

"About?" Fred prompted.

"The bloody law that we hate." Hermione growled.

"Now now, language young miss." Fred muttered.

"Since when did YOU care about language Fredrick?"

"Never."

"Thought so." Hermione exclaimed like a excited child, sitting down on a bench. She smiled and patted the space next to her.

"Its so strange. Being back, but sitting on the sidelines."

Hermione sighed "It is. Its strange, being back alive actually."

"I thought I was going to die when the wall began to crumble."

"Even I'd not allow that." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"You didn't." Fred exclaimed "You saved me."

"I SHOVED you Fred. That is hardly doing anything other then landing you on rubble and hurting you." Hermione protested.

"So." Fred replied bluntly "I'm alive."

"No **DUH** Fred. No _DUH_. You're sitting here. With me."

"Exactly." Fred cried out.

"Your insufferable." Hermione gasped. Glaring at the boy next to her "Why do I even BOTHER?"

"Because I'm that amazing?" Fred tried.

Hermione huffed "I doubt it." She replied haughtily. 'Why can't we get ALONG?' Hermione thought.

"'Mione?" Fred asked, touching the girl's shoulder he sighed "Look. What did you want to say?"

Hermione shivered, she'd only noticed it was cold, and windy. The wind bite through her coat and Fred sighed. He shook his coat off and wrapped it around her. Three sweaters was by far enough.

He'd even grabbed an old one of Bill's. It draped over him like a dress. "'Mione?"

Hermione sighed. She was annoyed. "Fred." She began. "The stupid law has created stress on us all. Please understand that I'm as pissed as you are."

"Bugged." Fred corrected. A smile playing on his lips "You are _BUGGED_ off."

"Whatever." Hermione muttered. "Fred. Do you want to marry me? Because its just a law y-you know that right?"

"Gods Hermione." Fred grumbled. "You know, I'd marry you even if the law DIDN'T tell us to. Gee whiz. I love my magic as well... and Azkaban isn't a nice place if what I've heard is right."

Hermione cracked a grin. The twins had that effect on her "I'm glad you think so. I'd marry you in a heart beat." She whispered "And you know? You are the better looking twin you know that right?"

Fred wrapped an arm around the girl "Yes 'Mione. I do."

Hermione snaked an arm around Fred's waist "I'm cold." She complained. It wasn't meant to sound like a whine but in her head it did.

Fred nuzzled Hermione's hair "I'm getting chilly too. Lets head back inside eh?"

"Okay Fred." Hermione nodded and let the red haired boy carry her back to the castle.

**Okay, that's uploaded. :) Thanks again for your great reviews and putting up with me not uploading. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon-ish. **

**-MM**


	4. Please read!

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. If you could give me a few ideas 'cause I've got a writers block that'd be lovely. If you have an account, please PM me the idea's. If not I'll be watching the Reveiws.**

**I also have a wedding to prepare for (not mine), so that's eating up time since I have to get a speech, pack clothes and figure out how I'll be nice to my family while writing and connecting with you guys. I really appricieate how you guys understand. Sorry for making you wait.**

**Thanks guys. MysteryMagik xoxoxo**


End file.
